Inktober 2019
by CaptainMalcolmReynolds
Summary: A daily story for a 50 words or less story challenge! Short and sweet!
1. Ring

_OK... so I'm trying something a little different: Inktober is having a 50 words or less story challenge, so I will be posting an (extremely) short story each day based on a different prompt! I have 2 (Full length) stories in the works, so you'll get some "real" writing out of me later on as well. _

* * *

Silent silver waits on a quiet hand. Once the words are spoken, the ring, like its wearer, becomes bold and black, fierce and fearless. Together they save Paris, until once again, they return: silent silver, snug on the finger of a quiet wearer once more.


	2. Mindless

Salute. En garde. Advance. Parry. Parry. Riposte. Parry. Lunge. Repetitive, mindless, I practice until the movements are second nature; until my body is moving before I make a conscious decision to move. As always I have to be perfect, and so: I practice.


	3. Bait

I need to see him. My earrings are gone, Tikki, too. There is only one way to get him to come to me, so that I can talk to him, so I can explain. I sit on my balcony with a fan blowing across a plate of croissants, and wait.


	4. Freeze

Insects and reptiles do not do well in cold weather. After the fight, Viperion and Ladybug were huddled together trying to draw in warmth. While jealousy flared inside him, he couldn't help thinking how adorable they looked as he wrapped them in a blanket and shepherded them inside.


	5. Build

Relationships take time. There has to be balance, yin and yang. There has to be trust; you can't ditch every date to go fight an akuma, even when he's fighting at your side. You build a relationship moment by moment, kiss by kiss, until you are left with true love.


	6. Husky

Ice blue eyes met his, staring out of a furry face. The overgrown puppy whined low in its throat, ready to take the food right out of his hand, until Ladybug stepped between them, and scratching the dog between the ears, and it rolled over for belly rubs.


	7. Enchanted

Two superheroes stood on the rooftop, alone and enchanted with each other. He'd always known how amazing she was, even before he learned her other identity. Now, he had gone from smitten to in love with both Marinette and Ladybug, knowing, finally, that she loved him back.


	8. Frail

In the suits, we forget how easily we can be hurt outside of them. Unable to transform, I intercepted a blast intended for Chat Noir, now I lie here on the ground, battered and bruised, my unprotected body so very frail, knowing that Ladybug may never show up again.


	9. Swing

Flying, my pigtails streaming behind me, the wind in my face is exhilarating. I cry out from the sheer joy of soaring over the city I love, the one I have sworn to protect. Swinging from place to place, chasing and being chased by Chat… that is true happiness.


	10. Pattern

Every time we almost kiss, arms wrapped around each other, warm breath mingling; every time we get closer, whenever we lean in, eyes drifting shut... an akuma attacks. I am seeing a pattern in the regularity of these attacks, whenever we're on a date. *sigh* Hawkmoth doesn't ship it.


	11. Snow

The akuma dropped the temperature below freezing. They separated to take their ice power-ups before meeting on the roof. Ladybug was waiting for Chat who was uncharacteristically late when she heard an odd knocking sound, and her partner burst onto the scene singing, "Do you want to build a snowman?"


	12. Dragon

Strong and patient; swift and brave. Kagami Tsurugi was the perfect wielder of the Dragon Miraculous. She faced down her mother whom she feared and respected, rescuing her from the clutches of Hawkmoth, impressing both Ladybug and her new friend Marinette.


	13. Ash

He loves another girl. My heart is shattering as I change my computer's background and screensaver. I take down the pictures of him that decorate my walls. I burn every last scrap of paper in a trashcan on my balcony, until all that is left of my love is ash.


	14. Overgrown

Ladybug was annoyed. She hadn't grown an inch since she'd been given her miraculous, but Chat had just had another growth spurt. He'd been gone for a month over the summer, a family commitment, he claimed, but he returned tanned and taller than ever. Stupid overgrown cat.


	15. Legend

A long time ago, back at the beginning of the 21st century, there were animal superheroes in Paris. History has forgotten most of their deeds, but the fight between the Brave Ladybug and Charismatic Chat Noir against the villain Hawkmoth will always be remembered as the Legend of the Miraculous.


	16. Wild

They were curled up together watching a movie. Marinette had fallen asleep against him, one hand resting against his chest. She shifted in her sleep, snuggling closer her hair brushing against his nose. He wrinkled his nose, trying his best not to sneeze, but the tickle was driving him wild.


	17. Ornament

He was so much more than just decorative. So many girls, as well as his father just saw him as something to display. Something to look pretty. His other side was playful and bold. A cat in black leather, saving the city with his partner, Ladybug.


	18. Misfit

He'd never quite fit in. He blamed his upbringing, and the fact that he spent so much time alone. There was only one parent left in his life, someone he didn't always agree with. He'd always felt like a misfit until she dropped into his life and smiled at him.


	19. Chapter 19

A broken arm. What would she do when an akuma attacked? Ladybug was all sinew and grace, but Marinette was a walking disaster. She had missed a step on the ladder to her bed and tumbled to the ground. Tikki gently patted her sling and promised she would heal soon.


	20. Tread

Soft footsteps to lay down a sleeping child and not wake the other. Tired parents pause to look at their sleeping angels, before stepping from the room, remembering when their world was full of people to protect, it has narrowed to four: their children and each other.


	21. Treasure

She is an amazing girl. Brave and beautiful, strong and sure. I fell for her the first time we met, and I have treasured every moment since then. It isn't perfect, she loves another, but for some reason, he doesn't see her. The most beautiful person in the world. Marinette.


	22. Ghost

She was gone. His heart was shattering, but not for his partner, who had died in his arms. His heart broke because of the person he saw when her mask faded away. His good friend Marinette, whose spirit hovered behind him, unseen, but watching over him: Chat and Adrien.


	23. Ancient

She'd been around since the beginning. She was creation, she was life itself. Protective of the world and all things in it, she was still awed by each new sight and color. She was the reason for existence. She was love. She was Tikki.


	24. Dizzy

She could swing through the sky, supported by nothing but a yo-yo. So how was it that kissing the boy in front of her, hearing him say those three little words, 'I love you', could make her heart beat faster, her head swim and her knees go weak?


	25. Tasty

Andre Glacier had the best ice cream in all of Paris. Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes. Marinette thought that was not quite right. Peach for his sweetness and selflessness, and mint for his unflappable calm. That's why she loved him after all.


	26. Dark

A creature of destruction, but not of anger. He was there to tear asunder so his other half could rebuild stronger. Dark as the night, but in love with the light of day. A caring side runs deep, but carefully hidden, instead, talking about his one true love: camembert.


	27. Coat

Ever since she gifted him that winter coat she designed, he has worn it proudly. The lining was almost as soft as her skin, making him smile every time he slipped his arms into it. He dreaded the weather getting warmer, and not being able to wear it any longer.


	28. Ride

Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancour were led away in handcuffs, revealed to be Hawkmoth and Mayura. Chat was subdued as Ladybug wrapped her arm around him. "This sure has been a wild ride, hasn't it, Kitty!" Chat opened his mouth to answer, but instead he burst into tears.


	29. Injured

Ladybug is being tossed around like a rag doll by the latest akuma. It has been hours, and Chat hasn't shown up, and Ladybug cannot get away to find help. The fact that she has to fight an akumatized Adrien Agreste is slowly killing her, body and soul.


	30. Catch

She'd never felt such joy before. Marinette couldn't believe that she was now officially married to the man she loved. She smiled radiantly at him as she took her bouquet of hydrangeas and daisies, tossing it over her shoulder, her grin growing impossibly wider as her friend Kagami caught it.


	31. Ripe

Her hands rested on the swell of her belly. When the next contraction hit, her husband crooned into her hair, "You're doing so good, Angel" as he stroked small circles on her back. At the announcement 'It's a girl', they smiled down at their new daughter, Angeleka.


End file.
